Stone Jaguar
The Stone Jaguar is a giant rock statue, resembling jaguar, who was brought to life by the shaman, Tzekel Khan, in hopes of defeating his foes. It is a minor villain in the animated film The Road To El Dorado, and a minor player in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War A Rolling Stone Victory Hearing about the arrival of two hunters, Mcleach and Clayton, in the famous city of El Dorado, Tzekel Khan summoned the giant stone jaguar and sent him to kill his enemies. The giant rock reptile was able to push Mcleach from a cliff to a waterfall and to throw vines at Clayton, while the hunter was climbing the mountain where Tzekel Khan was standing, leaving Clayton to hang from the vines after he cut some of them so that he can be free. All of this was watched by the sorcerer who looks with evil grin at the defeat of his rivals. A Crashing Defeat Later, Tzekel Khan sensed Ratcliffe's invasion, with his men, in the golden city of El Dorado and was prepared to stop their actions. When the shaman encounters the british captain, he commanded his servant to attack. However the creature was blasted in the eye by the shoots of Ratcliffe, leaving him blinded. Seeing this opportunity, Ratcliffe, along with his soldiers, fired, with his canon, the shaman and the giant beast to a large whirpool. It is unknown if it will ever appear again. Non Disney Villains Tournament Summoned In this war, Richard and Ruber upgrades Tzekel Kan's powers, to summon the giant leopard statue. To test it out, Tzekel Kan takes the Stone Jaguar along the way to Egypt, the place where the shaman was previously humiliated. After the waterbender, Hama, divided the waters of the river Nile into two seperate ways. Tzekel Kan sends his puppet to the battlefield killing many Egyptian soldiers. He survives the upcoming attack, when Hama unleashed her full force by closing the waters of the Nile and plunging every Egyptian soldier and the pharaoh Rameses, into the closing waters, although Rameses was washed up to the other shore of the river. Defeat After the trio fails to deal with the High Priests of Egypt, Hotep and Huy, Tzekel Kan summoned the leopard stone to the palace of Egypt. However, just as it bursts into the the ceiling of the building, destroyed the rocks of the ceiling, causing the crumble rocks to collapse to the area. Not only that, but one of the rocks fell right upon to Ruber, killing him instantly. Hotep and Huy then used their magic to smash the ground below the monster, to trap the stone leopard into a lava pit. It was never seen again, due to the fact that it didn't make it to the surface. Heroes Vs Villains War'' The Stone Jaguar is awakened by the sacrifice of Tzekel Kan's acolyte in the final events of the war. It is then brough into the battle, outside of the Queen Grimhilde's castle, where it lays waste on the heroes. It manages to defeat several of the heroes, including Milo Thatch, Peter Pan, and Tarzan. Aladdin and Simba then catch the attention of the beast, as they distract him by following their tracks. It manages to corner the heroes into a cliff, while climbing for their dear life. Just as Simba managed to climb the cliff, Aladdin falls, only to be rescued by King Triton's trident. The lord of the seas then use the powers of the trident to destroy the ground, beneath Kan and and the jaguar, plummeting both of them into a waterfall. The jaguar has yet to be seen, especially after his master's demise by the Velociraptors.Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Brock Category:Animal Villans Category:Monsters Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Villains war Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:"The Road to El Dorado" Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Ice Nation Category:Vs Hotep and Huy Category:Objects Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)